Silencios
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Fragmento de un día cualquiera en la casa de Katsuki y Shōto. MPREG implícito. Universo alterno a medias.


Silencios

Katsuki no se caracterizó nunca por su paciencia.

El que en ese momento estuviera a medio vestir, visiblemente cansado, ojeroso y en silencio sin quejarse o estallando todo está fuera de lo normal.

—Shōto— la voz le sale arrastrándose.

Del lado derecho de la cama, Shōto no responde. Apenas respira. Katsuki vuelve a llamarlo, despacito. El joven sigue sin reaccionar. Una llamada más acompañada de tres palmadas en la cara, dos del lado derecho y una del izquierdo.

Shōto se mueve con lentitud hacia arriba, sentándose en el borde de la cara. Ni siquiera es capaz de abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Katsuki?

—Ya no hay leche.

Shōto se quiere morir. En qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Katsuki que sería buena idea tener hijos. HIJOS. DOS. DE UNA SOLA VEZ. No, no se suponía que fueran dos al mismo tiempo, en fin. Se quiere morir con mayor intensidad cuando Katsuki vuelve a golpearle el rostro para que espabile y se largue a la farmacia a comprar alimento para sus mocosos.

—¿No alcanza para la toma de la noche?

El reloj en el buró marca las 11:57.

—No.

Se levanta de la cama y echa a andar al sofá en el que la noche anterior tiró sus pantalones. No recuerda dónde está su camiseta de _Dad in training,_ regalo de Yaoyorozu, que ha traído puesta desde hace dos días porque es muy cómoda.

La falta de sonido se nota en la amplia habitación. Shōto mira, mientras se pone cualquier otra camiseta encima, la silueta delgada de Katsuki arullando a su hijo menor. A Izuku. Se recuerda porqué hace todo lo que hace. Por qué se cuida más cuando sale a defender al mundo.

—Ya vengo.

Camina hacia su compañero, que se ha dormido sentado con Izuku en brazos, y le besa la frente. Su dedo índice delinea la pequeña cara de Izuku y una sonrisa se forma en su cara al acariciar los curiosos mechones color rubio cenizo con puntas blancas.

Katsuki hace un sonido vago de que le ha entendido.

Antes de salir de la habitación pasa por la cuna de Nana, que está despierta sin hacer ruido en sus mantitas blancas con estampado de koalas, cortesía de Yaoyoruzu, cómo no. Por que quién pone koalas en las mantas para bebés. Siempre son osos y perros. La niña clava sus ojos heterocromos en él. El corazón de Shōto se contrae.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar leche con papá para que mami y tu hermano descansen?

Claramente Nana no le entiende, pero no importa, porque la toma en brazos y sale de la recámara.

Afuera el aire es el mismo. Su casa no está hecha un desastre, pero tampoco está en su mejor momento. Hay seis biberones sucios en la cocina, zapatos desordenados en la entrada. Las camisas de lujo de Katsuki ahora no son más que trapos en los que duerme el Señor Explosión Asesino, es decir, el perro Golden de Katsuki. Ni que usara esas camisas. Luego le comprará otras.

Shōto coloca a Nana en su canguro, toma su billetera, las llaves de su auto y se va sin hacer ruido.

Está cansado, muy cansado, pero quizá pase a ver a su madre en el camino. Quizás le lleve algo para almorzar juntos, porque es su día libre y aunque quiera pasarlo con su compañero, sabe que Katsuki estará inconsciente el resto del día porque Izuki le mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Se ha asegurado de dejarle una nota en la que le dice que llegará antes de la toma de las cuatro de la tarde. No se preocupa por las cosas de Nana, porque su madre tiene una reserva completa de artículos para bebé también.

* * *

Apenas escucha la puerta principal cerrarse, Bakugō Katsuki se levanta y va a la cuna a dejar a Izuku. _Icyhot_ puede hacer lo que quiera mientras no esté jodiendo un rato. Se moría de ganas de romperle la cara porque fue él quien los metió en la paternidad, entre otras formas de autoengaño, pero no se atrevió a alzar la voz por temor a despertar a Izuku, que tenía un mal despertar por genética y porque tiene tres meses y medio de nacido. Todo le molesta.

Igual que a su madre, diría el infeliz ese.

Después de todo no es tan malo. Es feliz.

La vida junto a Todoroki Shōto no es perfecta, pero no la cambiaría.

Tienen a Nana, Izuku y al Señor Explosión Asesino. La relativa tranquilidad y felicidad doméstica que Shōto perdió tan pequeño y que Katsuki le ha devuelto. Relativa, porque la violencia física a modo de demostraciones de afecto sigue presente por su parte.

Katsuki se acomoda en la cama, en el espacio de Shōto. Huele a él.

No tiene tiempo de pensar más, víctima del cansancio. Sabe que, para cuando despierte, él estará de vuelta, a su lado, como siempre.

No necesita más nada.


End file.
